neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Lantern Corps
The Blue Lantern Corps is an organization appearing in comics published by DC Comics, derived from the emotional spectrum. They debuted in Green Lantern vol. 4 #25 (December 2007) and were created by Geoff Johns and Ethan Van Sciver. Their powers are fueled by the emotion of hope. Fictional group history The Blue Lantern Corps are one of the nine corps empowered by a specific color of the emotional spectrum within the DC Universe. They have begun to fill an increasingly important role within Green Lantern and Green Lantern Corps as major participants within the Blackest Night crossover event. First formed by the banished former-Guardians Ganthet and Sayd, they are based on the planet Odym and their powers are fueled by the emotion hope. The creation of the Blue Lantern Corps is rooted in the events that transpired during the Sinestro Corps War story line. During the first half of the event, Ganthet and Sayd serve as a dissenting voice among the Guardians as they acknowledge that the Blackest Night prophecy within the Book of Oa is coming to pass.Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps Special #1 (August 2007) Their willingness to embrace emotions and the love they have for one another leads to the two being banished from Oa.Green Lantern vol. 4 #23 (November 2007) Two issues after their exile, Ganthet reveals the Blackest Night prophecy to the reader, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner. In his description he says: "Elsewhere, a flicker of hope will shine from deep space, like a lighthouse warning the ships away from the rocks. The blue light will hold the line in spirit if not in strength." It's revealed at the end of the issue that Ganthet and Sayd have settled on a planet (later named as Odym), have created a blue power ring, and intend to form their own Corps.Green Lantern vol. 4 #25 (January 2007) Rage of the Red Lanterns In the Rage of the Red Lanterns plot line, Ganthet and Sayd's Blue Lanterns are finally introduced. The Green Lantern Corps have just been ambushed by the Red Lantern Corps, kidnapping Sinestro from their custody. Hal Jordan, reeling from the effects of an attack from (newly added Red Lantern) Laira, finds himself being healed by the powers of Saint Walker.Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns #1 (October 2008) Saint Walker introduces himself to the Green Lanterns as the Blue Lantern of sector one. By being in his emotional proximity, Jordan's power levels are boosted as long as Walker hopes for his well being. Though Stewart is suspicious of Walker's intentions, Walker's ring creates an illusion based on Stewart's psyche, freeing him from the effects of the Red Lantern attack that caused it. With Stewart placated, Walker takes Jordan to Odym. There, the reader is introduced to the second member of the Blue Lantern Corps, as Walker and Jordan watch Warth being given a blue power ring by Ganthet and Sayd. After which the two former-Guardians ask Jordan to aid the Blue Lanterns in rescuing Sinestro from Atrocitus, as his survival is important in the upcoming War of Light.Green Lantern vol. 4 #36 (January 2009) Jordan reluctantly accepts Ganthet's request and goes with the Blue Lanterns to the Red Lantern home planet of Ysmault. Along the way, Walker tells Jordan that the Green Lanterns are nothing but a police force, and that Jordan would lead the Blue Lanterns like no other. Though Jordan tells him he has no intention of leaving his Corps, the reader observes Walker telling Warth that it's imperative that Jordan become a Blue Lantern. On Ysmault, Jordan locates Sinestro but is promptly ambushed by the Red Lanterns. He's captured by Atrocitus' forces, and though Atrocitus tells Laira that Jordan's flesh and blood belong to her, her attack is interrupted by the arrival of the Sinestro Corps. Chaos ensues, during which Walker and Warth come to Jordan's aid. They are shown not only boosting Jordan's power, but also capably handling the two battling Corps. Warth easily keeps the two from fighting one another, while Walker keeps Atrocitus himself at bay (though admittedly is unable to douse his red fire). During the conflict, Jordan seems to be able to appeal to Laira's true self despite the red power ring's control on her. Any true reversion of its effects are halted as Sinestro kills her. Outraged, Jordan attacks Sinestro and is so overcome with rage that Laira's red power ring chooses him as its new host. Atrocitus welcomes him to the Red Lantern Corps.Green Lantern vol. 4 #37 (February 2009) Despite Walker's claim that the power of the blue light is the greatest in the spectrum, Atrocitus reveals the weakness behind the Blue Lanterns: hope is nothing without willpower to enact it. Walker concedes that with Jordan's green power ring inactive and no other green aura influencing them, he and Warth are reduced to the basic abilities of flight and aura projection. Despite his disadvantage, Walker holds true to his earlier assertion that Jordan would join his Corps as he places his own ring on Jordan's hand. The red power ring is destroyed, and Jordan is released from its influence. Feeling their powers drained by the coalescing blue energy, the Sinestro Corps flee. Surging with blue and green power, the outpouring of energy from both of Jordan's rings defeats the Red Lantern Corps. In the aftermath of the conflict, the reader is able to observe Scar remarking on the forces gathering for the upcoming war, during which Atrocitus is shown performing a ritual to discern the location of the Blue Lantern Corps' home planet. In the same collection of scenes, Ganthet and Sayd are shown talking with the third Blue Lantern, Hynn.Green Lantern vol. 4 #38 (March 2009) Agent Orange After the conclusion of Rage of the Red Lanterns, the Blue Lanterns and Jordan return to Odym. Jordan is unable to remove the blue power ring and finds that it's interfering with the use of his green power ring. Ganthet explains to Walker that they did say Jordan would lead the Blue Lanterns, but not as a Blue Lantern himself. As a Green Lantern, Jordan's will would have been capable of charging the entire Blue Lantern Corps. Sayd says that a new blue power ring will need to be made for Walker, as they are unable to remove his original one from Jordan. Ganthet tells Jordan that, in order to remove the ring, he must use it by finding something to hope for. Jordan leaves for Oa, and Ganthet tells Walker and Warth that they must continue to recruit others to their Corps. The Blue Lanterns have a new mission: to locate those who wield the indigo light, for hope and compassion must work together. On Oa, the Guardians find that they are unable to remove the blue power ring from Jordan as well.Green Lantern vol. 4 #39 (April 2009) Distracted from the blue power ring by terrorist demands from Agent Orange, the Guardians launch an assault on Okaara in the Vega system. Jordan's blue power ring continues to cause problems as the Green Lanterns come to conflict with Larfleeze's Orange Lantern constructs. Becoming separated from the group however, Jordan's blue ring does attract Larfleeze's attention.Green Lantern vol. 4 #40 (May 2009) Larfleeze lusts after the blue ring, but finds that his constructs are not immune to the blue light as they are from the green. The blue power ring refuses to be stolen by Larfleeze, claiming that hope is selfless. Larfleeze attempts to remove it by force, by severing Jordan's hand with an axe made from orange light.Green Lantern vol. 4 #41 (June 2009) Though it is not initially clear to the reader, Larfleeze fails again. Sensing his hope of being relieved from the constant hunger he feels, the blue ring creates an illusion which fools him into believing he succeeded in stealing it; Jordan's hand is, in fact, intact, and the Blue ring is still on his finger. Jordan returns to battle Larfleeze with the Green Lantern Corps. During the battle, Jordan's blue power ring continues to repeatedly ask him what he hopes for. In frustration, Jordan says that he hopes that once the battle with Agent Orange is over that it will stop asking him what he hopes for. The blue ring registers this as a sincere hope, recharges all of the Green Lantern Corps' power rings, and allows Jordan to subdue Larfleeze. After Jordan gains control of his ring, it removes itself from him and leaves to find a new recipient in Sector 2828.Green Lantern vol. 4 #42 (July 2009) The Guardians realize that if they take the orange power battery from Larfleeze, someone else would inevitably find it, becoming a new Agent Orange. Preferring to know where Agent Orange is, they decide to negotiate with Larfleeze once more. The details of the negotiation are not fully revealed to the reader, however it is shown that Larfleeze asked the Guardians where he could find a blue power ring. On Odym, Ganthet, Sayd, and the Blue Lanterns are shown walking on a beach and talking with their newest member: Sister Sercy. The issue ends with Larfleeze launching an attack on the Blue Lantern Corps. Blackest Night During the Blue Lanterns' struggle against Larfleeze, a number of black power rings come to Odym. Unable to detect any dead bodies on the planet's surface to attach themselves to, the rings hover in the sky, waiting for a death to occur.Green Lantern vol. 4 #45 (August 2009) Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Carol Ferris, and Indigo-1 arrive on Odym during the conflict between the Blue and Orange Lanterns in order to recruit Saint Walker to help form a white light composed of the seven lights of the emotional spectrum that will defeat the Black Lantern Corps. Under the influence of Jordan's green power ring, the Blue Lanterns' rings are charged by Jordan's willpower and capable of combating Larfleeze's constructs. The constructs suddenly disappear as Larfleeze finds himself being attacked by the reanimated corpses of his Orange Lanterns, now members of the Black Lantern Corps.Green Lantern vol. 4 #47 (August 2009) Saint Walker, Ganthet, and Sayd join the team Jordan and Indigo-1 have assembled, and accompany them to recruit Larfleeze and Atrocitus. Despite saving him from the Black Lanterns, Larfleeze is resistant to join the group due to the nature of his power and an interest in obtaining his own Guardian. In order to secure his participation, Sayd offers him her servitude in return for his compliance. Atrocitus is also unwilling to assist the team, attacking Jordan and Sinestro in his rage. To calm Atrocitus, Saint Walker shows him an illusion where he and a female of his species are happily being invited to the Blue Lantern Corps. When the illusion proves insufficient, Saint Walker convinces the Red Lantern to join them by relating the story of how his family died in an effort to save his world.Green Lantern vol. 4 #48 (January 2010) While on Earth battling the Black Lanterns, Saint Walker's ring was activated by Ganthet to deputize Barry Allen the Flash as a Blue Lantern.Blackest Night #6 (December 2009) Barry Allen under Saint Walker's tutelage rescued Bart Allen from being a Black Lantern.Blackest Night: The Flash #2 (January 2010) The rest of the Blue Lantern Corps worked with the Green Lantern Corps to destroy the millions of Black Lanterns coming from the Black Lantern-recreated planet of Xanshi.Green Lantern vol. 4 #52 (March 2010) Brightest Day War of the Green Lanterns When Saint Walker was trapped in the Book of the Black by Lyssa Drak, Hal passed his ring on to Kyle Rayner so that Kyle could use it to fight off the Green Lanterns under Krona and Parallax's influence.Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #58 (March 2011) Although Kyle was able to master the blue ring to use its power to at least temporarily cure some of the Green Lanterns pursuing them from Krona's influence, he was unable to cure Mogo before John Stewart was forced to destroy it,Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #60 (May 2011) although Kyle was later able to use the blue ring to purge Guy Gardner of the side-effects of his use of a Red Lantern ring. With Guy cured, Kyle returned to his green ring, Walker reclaiming his blue ring after Krona's defeat. He later assisted Ganthet by treating his injured hand before he was forced to depart from Oa.Green Lantern Emerald Warriors #10 (May 2011) New 52 - The Fall of the Blue Lantern Corps When Kyle Rayner becomes a 'magnet' for other power rings, Saint Walker is the only member of the other five Corps who shows up to help him rather than demanding his ring back, helping Kyle escape the others' attacks and travel to Oa to try and seek the aid of the Guardians.Green Lantern: New Guardians #2 (October 2011) Unfortunately, this plan backfires when it is revealed that Ganthet has been stripped of his emotions by the other Guardians, to the extent that he attacks Walker when Walker tries to help Kyle directly after he is briefly overwhelmed by the rings, Ganthet proclaiming that the Blue Lantern Corps were a mistake that he will now rectify.Green Lantern: New Guardians #3 (November 2011) Saint Walker has since joined the New Guardians in investigating the Orrery that has appeared in the Vega system, even forming the beginnings of a tentative friendship with Sinestro Corps member Arkillo after he healed Arkillo's tongue.Green Lantern: New Guardians #5 (January 2012) After Saint Walker returns to Odym, the Blue Lanterns are attacked by the Reach, enemies of the Lantern Corps, prompting Walker to send a desperate message for help to Kyle Rayner and the other New Guardians, while teaching other Blue Lanterns how to draw on their aura to enhance their defensive powers and fight back without a Green Lantern's presence.Green Lantern: New Guardians #9 (May 2012) As Kyle finally arrives at Odym, he sees the planet swarming with Reach ships. He is quickly joined by Fatality, Arkillo and the Weaponer as Saint Walker and the Blue Lanterns are still trying to defend the Central Power Battery. Yet even with the arrival of the reinforcements, the Reach get the upper hand overall. The Lanterns are able to take out individual soldiers, however Fatality’s crystal shield soon begins to shatter after a few moments, Arkillo’s ring begins to malfunction also, as per the Weaponer’s foreshadowing and even Kyle’s arrival, powering both him and the Blue Lantern's up cannot hold the invasion much time. Without any other solution Kyle is able to convince Saint Walker and the Blue Lanterns to retreat from Odym, eventually delivering the Blue Central Power Battery and Odym itself to the Reach.Green Lantern: New Guardians #10 (July 2012) Prominent members * Saint Walker (of Sector 1): Bro'Dee Walker, a saint on his homeworld (as seen in Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #1), becomes the recipient of the first blue power ring after he aids his people in finding hope despite their sun's approaching death.Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #1 (July 2009) He aids Hal Jordan and the other Green Lanterns after they are ambushed by Atrocitus and his Red Lantern Corps. Walker gives his original blue power ring to Jordan in order to heal him from the effects of being bonded with a red power ring. * Brother Warth (of Sector 2): An elephant-like alien who bears a strong resemblance to the Hindu god Ganesha that is recruited by Saint Walker. In the same way, he will recruit the next member of the corps and so on.Green Lantern vol. 4 #36 (December 2008) * Brother Hynn (of Sector 3): Shown in the midst of his selection process with Ganthet and Sayd at the end of the Rage of the Red Lanterns arc. His name is revealed in promotional imagery for Blackest Night.Blackest Night #0 (July 2009) * Sister Sercy (of Sector 4): Presumably recruited by Hynn, her name is revealed in promotional imagery for Blackest Night. She is officially shown as having joined the Blue Lanterns just before Larfleeze's arrival on Odym and comes from a world long oppressed by Evil Star (another old Green Lantern foe). Former members * Barry Allen (of Sector 2814): One of the renowned speedsters using the name of The Flash. Forensic scientist Barry Allen is chosen to become a deputy Blue Lantern during the war against the Black Lantern Corps. Barry is later discharged from the Corps, following his final battle.Blackest Night #8 (March 2010) * Ganthet and Sayd: While both guardians started the Blue Lantern Corps, they are no longer guardians to the blue light of hope after the Blackest Night event, with Ganthet becoming a Green Lantern and Sayd becoming the guardian of the orange light of avarice. * Hal Jordan (of Sector 2814): A Green Lantern officer given a blue power ring by Saint Walker as a way of freeing him from the possession of a red power ring. Neither Jordan nor the Guardians (including Ganthet and Sayd) are able to remove the blue power ring without Jordan uncovering his greatest hope. It is later revealed that Ganthet and Sayd planned to combat The Blackest Night by having Jordan lead the Blue Lantern Corps (empowering them with his great willpower). The blue ring later left Jordan to find a suitable bearer after the Green Lantern Corps' battle with Agent Orange. * Kyle Rayner (of Sector 2814): When the rogue guardian known as Krona launched his attack on Oa and restored Parallax into the Green Central Power Battery, Kyle is forced to remove his green power ring to avoid being contaminated by the yellow impurity. Later Hal Jordan gives him the choice of another power ring so they could fight back against Krona, Kyle choose the blue power ring of Saint Walker, however since the ring did not choose its bearer, Kyle could not control the blue power properly.Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #59 (April 2011) Since the blue rings have very few abilities without an active green ring nearby there was very little that Kyle could do.Green Lantern vol. 4 #65 (April 2011) Unfortunately, blue rings also supercharge green ones and since the only Green Lanterns nearby were under Krona's control Kyle only succeeded in supercharging their opponents. * Nicole Morrison (of Sector 2814): The host of Adara, the embodiment of hope, she has access to all the abilities of a Blue Lantern, although she did not appear to need to be near a Green Lantern to access her powers like the others.Green Lantern vol. 4 #58 (November 2010)Green Lantern vol. 4, #59 (November 2010) She was discharged from the Corps, following the capture of Adara.Green Lantern vol. 4, #60 (December 2010) * Brother Shon (of Sector 11): The first new Blue Lantern to be named since DC's New 52 revamp, Shon was introduced in''The New Guardians'' as an alien force called The Reach invades Odym. During the battle that ensues, Shon loses all hope for the Blue Lantern Corps winning, and his blue power ring abandons him; stating that a replacement from sector 11 must be found.The New Guardians vol. 1 #9 (July 2012) Oath Just as the Green Lanterns and other Lantern Corps recharge their own rings, the following is the oath used by Blue Lanterns to recharge their blue power rings: Entity Adara is the embodiment of hope, is connected to the blue light of the Emotional Spectrum, and is bird-like in appearance. It is first shown during the Blackest Night event in Green Lantern vol. 4 #52, as Sinestro, recently transformed into a White Lantern, recounts the creation of the emotional entities. Adara was created from the first act of prayer from a sentient being caught in a fierce storm. Like the other emotional entities, Adara was attracted to Earth by the (White) Entity and its now being hunted by Krona. An artist error shows the Sinestro Corps symbol on Atrocitus' divining ritual map. However since Parallax had already been captured, this was more than likely supposed to be Adara.Green Lantern vol. 4 #54 (May 2010) According to Atrocitus' divining ritual, Adara can be found in the northeastern United States. Adara eventually chooses its host: a 14-year old girl from Livonia, Michigan, named Nicole Morrison. Nicole had been kidnapped and after being possessed by Adara, confronted her abductor and forgave him. Later, Saint Walker brings Hal Jordan and Larfleeze to Nicole's location. Still possessed by the hope entity, Nicole appears to retain her sense of self, stating she is able to hear the hope in her parents' hearts as well as the crowd around them. Nicole goes on to say she can sense an emptiness in Larfleeze and tells him that his parents are still alive and they miss him. She also tells Jordan that he is afraid to hope and asks him why. Before Hal can answer, the group is interrupted by the arrival of Barry Allen. After Flash and Jordan discuss Jordan's recent actions, the Indigo Tribe appears with Proselyte, who has chosen a host, and Black Hand, who appears to be brain-washed. Nicole confirms this, saying she senses no hope inside them. Tension grows about whose side the Indigo Tribe is really on. This is cut short when the mysterious figure appears again and releases Parallax, who possesses the Flash. A battle then erupts between Jordan and the Parallax-possessed Flash. While this is happening, Nicole, Saint Walker, Larfleeze, and Shane Thompson try to defeat the figure. This fails when the figure rips Parallax, Proselyte, and Adara from their hosts. Adara was later seen with Krona on Oa where it possessed one of the remaining six Guardians of the Universe.Green Lantern vol. 4 #64 (May 2011) Adara was eventually free from Krona's control when the rogue Guardian was killed by Hal Jordan and is once again at large in the universe.Green Lantern vol. 4 #67 (July 2011) Powers and abilities All Blue Lanterns are armed with a blue power ring, fueled by the emotion hope. While hope is the most powerful of the seven emotions, Blue Lanterns must be near an active Green Lantern's power ring to tap into their own rings' full power. Otherwise, the rings are only capable of the default abilities of flight and a protective aura. It has been demonstrated however, that a blue lantern is capable of manipulating their protective aura as a defensive mechanism alongside using it to augment their strength without a green lantern present, but this ability is shown to be primarily defensive in purpose. This is a result of the fact that the power of hope is nothing without the willpower to enact it. Blue rings must be fueled by true hope in order to operate at their user's command. While under the influence of a nearby green power ring, a blue power ring has the same abilities as a green ring, plus some unique powers of its own. Blue Lanterns can heal wounds and regenerate lost body parts. The ring's power can be supplemented with the hope of other living beings; for instance, Saint Walker and Warth were able to reduce a dying sun's age by 8.6 billion years because of the hope emanating from the inhabitants of a nearby planet. A blue ring can negatively impact the performance of rings on the opposite side of the emotional spectrum. It can neutralize the corruptive effects of red power rings, block the energy-stealing properties of orange rings (as well as nullify its side effects on the bearer of it), and drain the power of yellow power rings. Conversely, a blue ring can charge a green power ring to twice its maximum power level. This effect can also negatively impact a green ring, as close proximity to the Blue Central Power Battery will overcharge a green ring, causing it to implode (taking the user's hand with it). Blue power rings manifest their constructs mainly by reading the target's psyche, but can make constructs like the other corps. Blue rings can also grant precognitive visions to their wielders. In other media Television Saint Walker appeared in the Green Lantern: The Animated Series episode "Lost Planet" as a stow-away on a planet which has been the crash site of thousands of ships. He encounters Razer (who had been searching for a lost Green Lantern), who tries to kill him, but Walker manages to subdue him, and instead gives him a Green Lantern ring and disappeared. Razer believes the ring belongs to Saint Walker, but it is later discovered that it belongs to Mogo, the planet they had been inhabiting. Four episodes later, in episode "Regime Change", Ganthet activates his secret weapon "Hope", blue energy, in the form of a new Blue Lantern power battery on the ship, to aid Hal Jordan and his team in a fight against the Red Lantern Corps. In the end, the blue energy power battery leaves the ship and flies into space. In the episode "Invasion", Mogo tells Saint Walker to climb a mountain, at the top of which he receives the Blue Lantern ring and battery. He is shown in the next episode, showing up along with Mogo to help Kilowog fight the Red Lantern armada. He was capable of shooting energy blasts (at least when close to the Green Lantern), as well as augmenting Kilowog's powers. However, he was unable to augment Mogo's powers (due to the power ring being deep below the planet's surface), until he actually placed himself inside its power blast. The resulting attack was powerful enough to disable the entire enemy fleet. Saint Walker was shown to be briefly exhausted by the attack, but did not seem to suffer any ill effects otherwise. Toys *Saint Walker was featured in the Blackest Night series of the DC Comics Superhero Collection. *A six inch figure of Saint Walker was included in the Blackest Night toyline. *A six inch figure of Brother Warth was included in the Green Lantern series of action figures by DC Direct. References External links * Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC Comics superhero teams Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional law enforcement agencies Category:Green Lantern Category:Characters created by Geoff Johns